conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Emisc
General information Just a little Conlang I've been putting together for a few months now. It's based on Dutch, Frisian, Old English and German. Also with a sizeable amount of Scandinavian in there too! I'm not a linguist nor have I done any formal studies in Linguistics so there's tonnes of 'errors', and to be honest I couldn't really care less if it's not consistent. Phonology Consonants Vowels Alphabet Aa Bb Cc Ċċ Dd Ðð Ee EOeo Ff Gg Ġġ Hh Ii Ll Mm Nn Oo Pp Rr Ss Tt Þþ Uu Ww Xx Yy Grammar Pronouns Verbs There are two tenses, Present & Preterite, plus two compound tenses, Perfect & Imperfect. Verbs conjugate for 3 persons in the singular, and 1 in the plural. Nouns Most nouns are regular in their declensions. However, some do employ ablaut to form the plural. Example of an irregular (strong) noun: "word" Example of a regular (weak) noun: "name" Adjectives As a general rule, an '-e' is added to an adjective when it is used to qualify a noun. Most adjectives precede the noun that they qualify, as in: swarte catt black cat. Adjectives will not decline for number or case when qualifying nouns, as in: swarte catten black cats. When they are used on there own in the plural, the suffix '-es' is added. eg. þē sind þe rōdes they are 'the red ones' ''. The comparative is formed by added '-er''' to the adjective, and the superlative is formed by adding '-est'. Thus, grean-''green'', greaner-''greener'', and greanest-''greenest''. *Remember to add '-e' if used to qualify a noun! Quite straightforward really, however there are a few exceptions. E.g slæght-''bad'', minner-''worse'', minst-''worst''. Vocabulary Demonstrative Pronouns this : þe … her these : þā … her that: þe … þer those: þā … þer Adverbs also : ec very : wel Prepositions about : ofer across : oferhin after : afther ago : lēð among(st) : miððer at : am before : fōr behind : hinder between : twisċan by : be for : for from : ūt/fram of : ō on : on over : ofer through : þurgh to/too : to/ōð toward : forð to under : unde with : mid without : sūnder Conjunctions (al)though : þēagh and : ond because : forðat but : ac else : sonst either : āner if : as neither : nāner nor : nogh not : ne or : of than/then : þann unless : þensī whether : as while : þewhīl Basic Phrases yes : ġea no : nē hello : hallo hey : hei hi : hoi excuse me : nīm me ne illiċ goodbye : fērwel please : biðe sorry : Hið doð me līð thank you : þancie (ġō) welcome : welcumman good morning : gōð morn good day : gōð dæġ good evening : gōð ġūn good night : gōð night Interrogatives who: hwā whose : hwās what: hwat where : hwar when : hwanēr why : hwarfor how : hū which : hwilċe People child : cind parent : elder grandparent : grondelder grandfather : grondfaðer grandmother : grondmoðer great-grandparent : ūrgrondelder great-grandfather : ūrgrondfaðer great-grandmother : ūrgrondmoðer boy : cnapa girl : ċēa man : man woman : frū brother : broðer sister : sūster father : faðer mother : moðer son : sōn daughter : doghter husband : ēga wife : frū cousin : uncle : oncel aunt : tante nephew : nefe niece : nīf Numbers 0 : nul 1 : ān 2 : twea 3 : þrī 4 : fower 5 : fīf 6 : sex 7 : sefon 8 : eaght 9 : nīon 10 : tean 11 : elfe 12 : twelfe 13 : þritīn 14 : fowertīn 15 : fīftīn 16 : sextīn 17 : sefontīn 18 : eaghttīn 19 : nīontīn 20 : tweantiġ 21 : ānontweantiġ/tweantiġ-ān 22 : tweaontweantiġ/tweantiġ-twea 23 : þrīontweantiġ/tweantiġ-þrī 30 : þirtiġ 40 : fowertiġ 50 : fīftiġ 60 : sextiġ 70 : sefontiġ 80 : eaghtiġ 90 : nīontiġ 100 : hundreð 1,000 : þūsend 1,000,000 : miliōn Amounts all : eall any : aniġ every : elċe many, much : mange, mycce some : summiġe few : weniġe none : gān/ġān more : mār less : minner Colors red : rōd orange : oranġe yellow : ġēl green : grean blue : blō violet : fiolett purple : lilla pink : rōs black : swart white : hwīt grey : grū brown : brūn Times afternoon : aghtermiddaġ/aghtermiddæġ dawn : heallight day : daġ/dæġ dusk : twealight evening : ġūn morning : morn midnight : middernight night : night noon : middaġ/middæġ sunrise : sonupgang sunset : sonneðergang today : odaġ/idæġ tomorrow : omorn twilight : twealight tonight : oġūn yesterday : ġester Days Sunday : Sondaġ/Sondæġ Monday : Mōndaġ/Mōndæġ Tuesday : Tīwesdaġ/Tīwesdæġ Wednesday : Woðinsdaġ/Woðinsdæġ Thursday : Þōrsdaġ/Þōrsdæġ Friday : Frēdaġ/Frēdæġ Saturday : Saturdaġ/Saturdæġ Months January : Hearding/Fōrmonne February : Horning/Sōlmonne March : Hrēðing/Hrēðmonne April : Eoster/Eostermonne May : Þrīmilce/Blumemonne June : Bragheð/Semmermonne July : Heaġert/Heamonne August : Rispmonne September : Sċiðing/Hærstmonne October : Ġēlheart/Wīnmonne November : Mirċing/Slaghtmonne December : Ġūl/Wintermonne Seasons winter : winter spring : hrēð summer : semmer autumn : hærst Directions north : norð south : sūð west : west east: ēast up : up down : neēr left : lincs right : reghts Animals bear : bearn cat: cat cow : cū deer: rāgh dog: hūnd duck : ānd fish : fisċ fox : fox frog : frosċ goose : gōs horse : ēagh mouse : mys rabbit : conīn rat : rat sheep : sċāp snake : adder/slung swine : swīn whale : hwālfisċ wolf : wylf/warg Birds chicken : ċiccen crane : cornogh eagle : arn falcon : falcon gull : māw pheasant : wōren quail : edisċhen wren : wrenna Weather cloud : wolc fog : mist hail : haġl ice : īs lightning : blix rain : raġn/ræġn snow : snīw storm : styrm sun : son wind : wind Body Parts arm : arm back : ryc belly : mage bone : bān breast : breost blood : blōð brain : hærn ear : ear elbow : elboġa eye : ēage face : onsieð fat : fet finger : finger foot : fūt hair : hār hand : hand head : heafod/copp heart : heart knee : knē leg : bēn mouth : mund nail : naġl neck : hāls nose : nās skin : hīð shoulder : sċuldor tail : steort toe : tē tongue : tung tooth : tond wing : flōġel Food and Drinks apple : appel bacon : spec beer : bīr bread : breað (breakfast) cereal : morngrān burger : burger butter : buter cake : cūcce candy : snypp carrot : more cheese : ċīs coffee : coffī cola : cōla cookie : cūcci corn : mæis egg : āġ fruit : frught garlic : croblēc grape : dryf ham : sċinc ice cream : glass jam : sylt juice : seow meat : flesċ milk : milc mustard : senap nut/s : nut/en onion : ċipel orange : sīnappel pasta : pasta pepper : pepper pie : tort pizza : pizza potato : earðappel salad : salat salt : salt sausage : worst soup : sūp steak : stēc sugar : sucer tea : tē toast : tōst vegetable : greante water : water wine : wīn Media and Communication box : box computer : compiuter/teolfa letter : brīf mailbox : brifebox mailman : brīfdraġer magazine : tīdscrift music : musīc newspaper : tīdning package : pacc postage stamp : brīfmearc postcard : brīfcard (tele)phone : sīma television : telefisċe video game : fidiospīl Transport auto : auto airplane : floġstugh bicycle : fīts boat : bōt bus : bus car : bīl helicopter : þirle motorcycle : motorfīts subway : metrō truck : freghtwagon Buildings apartment : wuning airport : floġhāfn bakery : bacerī bank : banc bar : bar brewery : browerī brewhouse : browhūs castle : burg coffeehouse : coffīhūs church : ċerc fire station : brundwārsteoð gas station : pumpsteoð house : hūs hospital : sychūs library : bibliotec/būchord mosque : mosc nightclub : nightclub parliament : ealþing post office : pōsthūs prison : carcern pub : lōcal restaurant : restaurant/spisehūs school : scūl shop : sċop/bytīcc shrine : haliġesteoð skyscraper : skīcraber stadium : stede temple : ealghsteoð tower : torn Places city : stat continent : wearelddeal country : land kingdom : cyningrīċ nation : þēoð state : rīċ republic leodrīċ town : by world : weareld Landforms beach : strand cave : grott cliff : fels dune : dūn glacier : geocel hill : heað lake : mēr mountain : berg ocean : hāf river : strum sea : sē valley : dāl Religions Bahá'í : bahai Buddhism : buddendōm Christianity : cristendōm Hinduism : hindudōm Islam : islam Judaism : ġydendōm Paganism : heðendōm Shinto : sċintō Cities : Sctaden Beijing : Bēċging Brussels : Bryssel Buenos Aires : Gōðluften Chicago : Sċicāgō Hong Kong : Hongcong London : London Mexico City : Mexicō stat Milan : Milān New York : Nīw Ġorc Paris : Parīs São Paulo : Sant Pāl Shanghai : Sċanghai Tokyo : Tōciō Zurich : Tūriċ Countries Canada : Canada Mexico : Mexicō United States : Foraniġde staten Brazil : Brasil Chile : Ċili Austria : Ēasterrīc Belgium : Belge Czech Republic : Repyblīc Ċec Denmark : Denemark England : England Finland : Finland France : Francrīċ Germany : Allemanie Great Britain : Great Britānie Greece : Grecland Iceland : Īsland Ireland : Īrland Italy : Itālie Netherlands : Neðerland Norway : Norreweġ Poland : Poland Portugal : Portugal Scotland : Scotland Spain : Spanie Sweden : Sweden Switzerland : Switserland United Kingdom : Foraniġen Cyningrīċ Egypt : Ēgipte South Africa : Sūð Africa China : Ċīna India : Indie Japan : Ġapān Russia : Rūsland Saudi Arabia : Sūð Arabie South Korea : Sūð Corēa Australia : Australie New Zealand : Nīw Sēland Adjectives away : weġ bad : slæght big : grea clean : hrēn cold : cāld correct : rightiġ creative : sċeppendiġ difficult : swær dirty : smottiġ dry : þyrre dull : sane dumb : dumm fast : hrat far : fer first : feorst full : ful easy : light empty : leadiġ good : gōð hard : heard heavy : swær important : weghtiġ last : sīðst light : lught long : lāng loud : lyd narrow : smal near(by) : nau be new : nīw old : eald quiet : still rotten : morsċ rough : grōf round : rond sharp : sċearp short : cort slow : langsum small : lītel/lille smart : svīð smooth : glēd soft : saght straight : glad strong : stearc thick : þic thin : dyn tired : muðe very : swiðe warm : warm wet : nat wide : wīð young : ġong Modal Verbs be : wesan can : cunnan have : hafan may : magan must : motan will : scullan Verbs to allow : latan to answer : antworðan to ask : spyran to become : werðan to begin : beginnan to believe : lofan to bite : bitan to blow : blosan to break : brecan to breathe : andan to breed : breaðan to bring : bringan to burn : brundan to buy : ċeapan to call : bellan to carry : beran to change : anderan to choose : ċosan to close : slytan to come : cumman to count : tellan to cut : snidan to dance : dansan to declare : forclearan to die : starfan to dig : grafan to divide : fordealan to do : dōn to drink : drincan to drive : faran to eat : etan to end : liukan to explain : forclearan to gather : forsammelan to get : crigan to give : gifan to go : gēan to fall : fallan to feel : fīlan to fly : flogan to follow : folgan to freeze : frysan to hang : hangan to happen : beoran to hate : hatan to hear : heoran to hold : haldan to jump : springan to know : witan to laugh : laghen to learn : leran to let : latan to lie (down) : ligan to listen : lysteran to live : libban to look : cican to make : macan to meet : treffan to need : þurfan to notice : mearcan to open : openan to pay : betalan to play : spilan to pull : treccan to push : dyfan to put : settan to read : lesan to ride : riðan to run : lupan to say : sagan/sægan to see : sīan to seek : seċan to sell : forċeapan to send : sendan to sew : nāġan to shoot : sċotan to show : sigan to shut : slytan to sign : underscrifan to sing : singan to sit : sittan to sleep : slepan to smoke : rocan to speak : spreacan to stand : stēan to stay : blifan to stop : stoppan to swim : swimman to take : nimman to tell : fortellan to think : þincan to throw : castan to tie : bindan to understand : forstēan to use : brucan to wait : waghtan to walk : lufan to want : willan to wash : wasċan to wear : dragan to wander : wanderan to work : weorcan to write : scrifan Example text Universal Declaration of Human Rights Emisc (Traditional Orthography) Ealle men waron bærn frē ond līċ in wārdiġhēd ond righten. Þē sind beġift mid forstond ond wist, ond sċēalon haldan ān anōðer in gāst o broðersip. The Lord's Prayer Traditional Orthography Faðer ure, hwā in himmelan is Naman ġowe worðe haliġað. Cyngdōm ġowe cummeð. Willan ġowe sċideð, Allīċ in himmelan Swo ēc up earð. Gīf us ure dæġliġ brēað. Ond forgīf us for sċulden ure, Allīċ ēc we forgifon sċulderen ure. Ond nē lēð us in forsēċening, Ac forlōs us fram yfele. ġōwan is þe cyngdōm ond creaftan ond hērliċhēd under ēfighhēd. "Āmen" Tower of Babel 1. Ealle men haddon ān spreac ond brughton þesċeōlfte weōrð. 2. Ond as þē fram ēastan cwammon, fundon þē an feald in lande Sċinār, ond dweldon þerin. 3. Ond man saġðe til his neiġbour < ond bacon þem mid fyr>> ond þē haddpn tyl for stān, ond piċġe for mortar. 4. Ond saġdon < hwise hightnes reaċeð til himmelan; ond macon we an greate nām ure, for þat we werðon departað til alle landen.>> 5. Dogh cwam þe Lord to sīan þen sitē ond tyr, hwilċe þe sonen o Adam haddon budan 6. ond he saġðe << ond hafon þē begunnan þen to macan; ond nō nixt sċēal þem hāltan. 7. > 8. Ond swo þe Lord namðe þem þerfram til alle landen; ond þē ċesseðon þen sitē to bowan. 9. ond þerfeōr naman þerō war hetað Babel, forðat spreacan o alle earð war confundað þer; ond þanon þe Lord sendað þem ofer hele earðan. Phrases Category:Languages Category:FFD